Weapons of the Imperium
This list names the various types of weaponry used by the Imperium in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. The various weapons, grouped according to their category, are discussed in detail including their in-universe specs and their in-game use. With the evolution of the Warhammer 40,000 setting over some 20 years, many weapons and equipment have been described in the various editions of the various games. Some of these are no longer in use in the most current editions. Whenever appropriate, the history of the weapon in-game is described, including some of the more notable units that are known to carry that weapon. The Imperium is a vast, galaxy-spanning empire in Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000 fictional universe. There are several armed branches of the Imperium's military and police services, and much of their equipment is common to multiple branches. The armed forces of the Imperium include, but are not limited to the Space Marines, the Imperial Guard, the Adeptus Mechanicus, the three Ordos of the Inquisition, the Adeptus Arbites and the Orders Militant of the Sisters of Battle. The information below is taken mainly from the Warhammer 40,000 rulebooks, and the Warhammer 40,000 second edition wargear book. Some of the weapons descriptions are also supplemented by information from the first edition of the Necromunda rulebook, which contains detailed writeups on the various weapons in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. In addition, some of the descriptions of the weapon effects are taken from the Warhammer 40,000 video games, Dawn of War and its expansions. Melee weapons Close-combat weapons Close combat weapons are an entire class of single-handed weapons used in the Warhammer 40,000 tabletop game and universe. The term itself is a collective term for any implement or weapon that can be used one-handed in an assault. This includes various common melee weapons such as swords, knives, bayonets, maces, clubs and even pistols. It also includes some unorthodox "weapons" such as claws, tails, beaks and teeth. Specific races have certain preferences for close-combat weapon types, as seen in the official miniatures released by Games Workshop for those races. The Space Marines make common use of chainswords. The Imperial Guard have knives and long machete-like blades in addition to the bayonets occasionally attached to their lasguns. Orks on the other hand, favor close-combat weapons of crude manufacture, such as axes. Eldar close-combat weapons are either elegantly-constructed chainswords or blades covered in runes and spirit stones. Chain weapons : A chain weapon is a weapon that has motorized biting teeth that saw and slash through a prospective victim, in a similar fashion to a chainsaw. The teeth themselves are fashioned to be incredibly sharp, in some cases carrying a monomolecular edge. Some chain weapons are capable of slicing through bulkheads and thick armour. Chainfist Other variations of the Chain Weapon are used all over the galaxy. Space Marine Terminators often replace their standard power fist with the chainfist for use against enemy armoured vehicles. The chainfist is a combination of a Powerfist and a Chainsword which usually protrudes from the back of the hand, just above the knuckles. This weapon is capable of cutting through even the toughest of armour on battle tanks. Chainfists are so massive and encumbering (limiting their effectiveness against enemy troops), not to mention energy-inefficient, that they are normally only ever seen on Space Marines equipped with Terminator Armour. Chainsword : The most common form of chain weapon is the chainsword, frequently carried by assault troops and low-ranking officers of the Imperial Guard and Space Marines (including the Traitor Legions); but it is sometimes seen amongst other races, notably the Striking Scorpions of the Craftworld Eldar. Another common variant is the chain axe, which is usually carried by Chaos Space Marines (normally of the World Eaters Legion) known as Berzerkers of Khorne. Eviscerator A larger version of the chainsword known as the Eviscerator, is usually seen in the hands of religious fanatics such as penitent Sisters of Battle or the zealous and fiery Redemptionists, the eviscerator is also another weapon used by Imperial Guard priests. Eviscerators, being large two-handed weapons, are generally powerful enough to have similar effects to the chainfists frequently seen carried by Terminators. Other notable chain weapons The Space Wolves Chapter of the Space Marines use a chainsword or chainaxe that has been fitted with the teeth of a Kraken, a native beast of their world. This weapon is known as a Frostblade and is more powerful even than a power weapon. Chain weapons are not just limited to swords and axes though. Existing in the galaxy are chain glaives as well as a multitude of other bladed weapons that have had their blades removed and replaced. Power weapons : Power weapons, by comparison to regular weapons, utilise focused energy fields to increase the deadliness of the weapon, enabling it to pass through and penetrate armour with ease. Power weapons come in many forms, from the modification of a melee weapon such as a sword or axe, to the gigantic Powerfists (also known as Power Gloves) and Lightning Claws. The weapon uses a generator that sheathes it in a bluish haze of disruptive energy. Long-forgotten technological marvels allowed the energy field of a power weapon to be generated on its own, creating a weapon similar to Star Wars' lightsaber. Common power weapons need a physical basis for the energy to be wrapped around. Then, the two components work together to become extremely effective at carving through enemy armour. Dreadnought close combat weapons :Some of the most powerful close combat weapons in the game are the huge Dreadnought close combat weapons (DCCW), usually mounted on Dreadnoughts and Ork Killa kans. They are more effective than an equivalent infantry power fist since dreadnoughts are unencumbered by the close combat weapons' weight. They are thus able to strike quickly, represented in-game by dreadnoughts striking in with their initiative value. :Dreadnought close combat weapons are usually found on Space Marine Dreadnoughts. During the run of the third edition of Warhammer 40,000, Eldar Wraithlords were also armed with dreadnought close combat weapons. They lost these with the release of the 4th edition Codex: Eldar. The Space Wolves Venerable Dreadnought Bjorn the Fell-Handed has a lightning claw as its dreadnought close combat weapon. In the past, separate rules covered this weapon, but with the simplification of the third edition ruleset, the lightning claw works the same as other DCCWs. Force weapons Force weapons are close-combat weapons designed to channel the psychic energies of the wielder, thus energising the weapon and augmenting its potency above and beyond that of even power weapons. They are used mainly by Space Marine Librarians, Grey Knights and Imperial Inquisitors. Force weapons vary in design, but usually take the form of a bladed weapon, most commonly a sword. Force staves are also common amongst Psykers in the Imperial Guard and is also the weapon of choice of Tigurius, Chief Librarian of the Ultramarines. Grey Knights, elite Space Marines from the Ordo Malleus, use force swords and force halberds exclusively. Force weapons are each unique in their own right, as each is psychically attuned to its owner and thus cannot be effectvely wielded by anyone with a different psychic presence. As a general rule, a force weapon will use the psychic power of the user to push the target into the Immaterium, or "The Warp". However, the force weapons use by the grey knights only do this if the user is a Grand Master, one of their leaders. To the lower ranks, and, more specificaly, the lower psychiclly tuned warriors, it simply boosts their stregth, often with the effect of becoming the equivelent of a power weapon. Ranged weapons Bolt Weapons Bolters fire explosive, .75 calibre rocket-propelled rounds, and are similar in nature to the real-world Gyrojet. They are more sophisticated technology than lasguns or slug-throwers, and more powerful than equivalent sized weapons in either case so are given to the more deserving or capable (e.g: the Adeptus Astartes or the Space Marines). Each round contains a mass-reactive explosive payload, triggered milliseconds after contact with a target. Bolters are made in pistol, rifle, machine gun-like heavy bolter, and gatling rotary cannon form. The Chaos Space Marine legions also retain the bolters issued to them prior to the Horus Heresy. Boltgun The standard weapon of a Space Marine is the boltgun, also known as a bolter. A bolter fires semi-auto, four-round burst, or fully automatic fire. Bolters are more effective and more complex than the standard pattern lasgun, but are also different in that they are slugthrowers and so have incomparable operating conditions. Bolters are mainly used by the genetically engineered Space Marines, the Adepta Sororitas, and less frequently by Imperial Guard veterans and officers. There are many variants of the bolter (referred to as Patterns); including the Ultima, Crusade, Heresy, Fillienostos, Nostra, Godwyn-Deaz, and Astartes Umbra patterns. Bolters are also highly customizable, and can be equipped with a wide variety of different modifications, such as optical scopes or bayonets. They can even be used as sniper weapons, especially when equipped with the Stalker silenced shells and the M40 Targeter system. Combi weapons Some bolters are customized so that they combine a bolter with a small version of another gun. This grants the wielder some flexibility as they can choose to fire normal bolter rounds or the more specialized side weapon. These types of bolters are referred to as "combi-" weapons, with the name of the side weapon following- for example, a "combi-flamer" combines a bolter with a flamer. While the bolter carries its normal compliment of ammunition, the secondary weapon carries only limited ammunition and cannot be fired as often. A special Combi weapon, the Combi Bolter, does not use specialised rounds but fires extra shots to ensure the target is always hit. Combi Bolters are used by the Chaos legions as a substitute for the Storm Bolter, due to the latter being conceived after the Heresy, thus restricting access. A modern analouge is an M203 grenade launcher attached to a M16. Bolt pistol The bolt pistol is a common variant of the boltgun, and apart from the Space Marines, is also available to officers and seasoned veterans of the Imperial Guard- they are sometimes gifted to commissars, both for battling and field executions, leading to the weapon being nicknamed the "Bravery Bolter". A standard bolt pistol is capable of housing between 6 and 10 rounds of ammunition, and has a barrel diameter of .75 calibre. Heavy bolter The heavy bolter is a support weapon. Unlike other bolter weapons, it is relatively common in Imperial Guard forces. It has a high rate of fire and long range, and they are relatively cheap to field. It is used on tanks and a variety of vehicles as an anti-personnel weapon as well as on fixed defences. Due to its size and weight, Imperial Guard infantry operate using a two man team. A single Space Marine, being physically stronger, can carry both the heavy bolter and its ammunition alone. It is also referred to as the "Back Breaker" or the "Bruiser". Hurricane bolter The Hurricane bolter is a weapon mount fitted to the Land Raider Crusader. An extremely effective anti-infantry weapon, it consists of three "twin-linked" bolters mounted as a single weapon system. Mega bolter The Vulcan mega-bolter is a super-heavy version of the bolter, mounted on Imperial Titans, most commonly the Warhound. It resembles two Gatling guns mounted on a large housing. Specialized "Vulcan Mega-Bolters" are sometimes used as the weapon on the chin turret of Imperial aero-space vessels. Psycannons The psycannon is a weapon created specifically to combat daemons. It is a more powerful version of the bolter, utilizing high-calibre psychically-charged ritually-inscribed silver-tipped psycannon bolts. The psychic charge and ritual inscription on every bolt allows it to pass through any defensive shielding, whether it is created by psychic energies or technology. The weapon has a suspensor to offset the weight and allows it to be fired on the move although at a cost of reduced effective range. The Psycannon is a weapon used almost exclusively by the Ordo Malleus and its Order Militant, the Grey Knights Chapter of Space Marines. There are a few notable exceptions, such as Gideon Ravenor of the Ordo Xenos, whose armoured chair was fitted with a pair of such weapons. The Psycannon is generally wielded with both hands by the normal power-armoured Grey Knights and most other operators, although members of the Terminator squads mount the psycannons on their arm instead. The method of feeding ammunition is similar to that of a heavy bolter, being an ammunition belt running from the ammunition store located within their backpack. High-ranking members of the Ordo Malleus may use bolt guns which fire downsized version of the psycannon ammunition. These are less effective than the Psycannon but more powerful than the same sized bolt weapons. Storm bolter The storm bolter is a double-barreled version of the bolter. As it is designed for brutal assault, and consumes more ammunition than a normal bolter, they are not normally utilized by Space Marines in regular power armour. However, they are standard issue for Space Marine Terminators, and are often a tank's pintle-mounted weapon. They are also used by the Grey Knights as a gauntlet-mounted weapon with its feed sourced from the back of their armour. Like boltguns, Imperial Guard veterans and officers sometimes carry a storm bolter. Due to high munitions consumption, and the lack of dexterity in Tactical Dreadnought Armor, most Storm Bolters are fed from a large box magazine, carrying approximately 100 rounds. These rounds are identical to those fired from bolt pistols and boltguns. Before the Storm Bolter was created by the Tech Priests, Terminators were often equipped with special combi-weapons which were essentially two boltguns fused together. These "combi-bolters" were capable of a higher rate of fire than the Storm Bolter when at short range, but were less effective at longer range. Combi-bolters have been replaced by Storm Bolters in Imperial armies, but are still frequently used by Chaos Space Marines. Bolt Ammunition The Tech-Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus have developed many types of bolter ammunition over the millennia. The most common variants are: *'Standard Bolts' comprise the following components: Outer casing, propellant base, main charge, mass reactive detonator cap, depleted deuterium core, diamantine tip. The standard bolter shell is standardised at .75 calibre, whereas heavy bolter rounds are larger, at 1.00 Cal. *'Hellfire Rounds' have devastating results on organic matter, as the rounds are developed to combat Tyranids. The core and tip are replaced with a vial of mutagenic acid with thousands of needles that fire into target upon the shattering of the vial, pumping the acid into the target. *'Stalker Silenced Shells' are rounds with low sound signatures, meant for covert fighting and used in conjunction with an M40 targeting system and an extended barrel on a bolter to produce a sniping weapon system. A solidified mercury slug replaces the mass-reactive warhead for lethality at sub-sonic projectile speed. A gas cartridge also replaces both the propellant base and main charge for silent firing. *'Inferno Bolts' are designed to immolate their targets and destroy them with superheated chemical fire. The deuterium core is replaced with an oxy-phosphorus gel, known as Promethium. It should be noted that the Chaos Space Marine Thousand Sons have their own unrelated type of inferno bolts, which are actually psychically-bound slugs that release arcane energies; these slugs explode with sorcerous energies upon impact. *'Ulysess Bolts' are bolts which contain a tracking device. Fired into large objects, it will accurately report the target's relative position to a tracking device. *'Metal Storm Frag Shells' are best against multiple lightly-armoured targets. They detonate before impact and spray shrapnel, shredding their victims. A proximity detonator replaces the mass-reactive cap, and the diamantine tip and deuterium core are replaced with an increased charge and fragmentation casing. They are similar to flak rounds and are used against clusters of enemies. *'Kraken Pattern Penetrator Rounds' are powerful armour-piercing rounds. The deuterium core is replaced by a solid adamantine core and uses a heavier main charge. Upon impact, the outer casing peels away and the high velocity adamantium needle accelerates into the victim, where the larger detonator propels shards of super hardened metal further into the wound. These are effective against heavily-armoured infantry. *'Psycannon Bolts' are used by the Inquisition, primarily the Ordo Malleus and Grey Knights. They are very similar in nature to the rounds fired by their namesake, the Psycannon, and are similarly used against psychic and daemonic targets. Of all the rounds these are the most expensive, as each and every bolt is inscribed with runes on a microscopic level. The psychic nature of these rounds are not only effective at destroying daemonic targets but also highly efficient at piercing the powerful barriers created by forcefield generators(such as the Tau Shield Generator and the Imperium's own Iron Halo and Storm Shield). Flamethrowers The Flamer and Heavy Flamer are flamethrower-type weapons that project an ignited stream of prometheum fuel over a wide area, igniting many enemies in a single shot. Flamer Flamers are infantry support weapons, given usually by officers to their most courageous soldiers as a sort of honour, but most troopers carry these with disdain due to the range of the weapon. Also, the damage capable of being caused by such a weapon often makes the solider a high prioritey target. Heavy flamer Heavy flamers are larger versions of the weapon with two nozzles, producing a deadlier inferno. They are often used by specialists in dense conditions, such as jungle warfare, urban warfare or Terminators, who make good use of them in cramped ship-boarding actions. Sisters of Battle of the Adepta Sororitas often carry Heavy Flamers in their squads. Heavy Flamers are also seen mounted on armoured vehicles as secondary weapons, although the Sisters of Battle use twin-linked Heavy Flamers as primary weapons on the Immolator tank. Incinerator A form of the heavy flamer, known as the Incinerator, is used by the Inquisition, primarily the Ordo Malleus (Daemonhunters). These weapons are fueled by the purest consecrated prometheum, and, like psycannons, are useful against supernatural forces. These weapons are among the most effective in the imperial arsenal, forgoing the enemy's heretical armour, their cowardly cover, and their warp-spawned magics. Inferno cannon The Inferno cannon is a flame weapon used primarily by the Imperial Guard. It is the primary armament of the Hellhound flame tank. In-game, the Inferno cannon used to have the same range as the flamer, during the third edition of Codex: Imperial Guard. The fourth edition of the Imperial Guard codex changed the way the cannon worked fundamentally. Instead of having a short range, it's in-game range was extended to a range three times as far. This was justified by the image of a flame tank shooting a long gout of flame at range over an area versus just spewing fire directly from the cannon. This firing effect can be clearly seen in Hellhounds in the game Dawn of War, where it resembles a modern fire engine's hose. Laser weapons Laser weaponry or Las weapons are laser-based ranged weapons used by many forces in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. They fire a single coherent ray of light, as seen in the video game Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War. These weapons are relatively easy to produce and maintain. They require no solid ammunition, and use power cells which can be recharged or quickly swapped with a fully-charged power cell. This makes them ideal for distribution among large numbers of men, such as the Imperial Guard. While the accuracy of a laser cannot be distorted by wind unlike projectile weapons, it can be diffused by heavy particles in the air such as smoke and thus a laser can dissipate over long distances. Defence Laser :The Defence Laser is an immense laser weapon and is normally in use only in fixed emplacements or on very large vehicles. The Imperator pattern Titan mounts one as an anti-aircraft cannon. The Defence Laser name was introduced in WH40K: Rogue Trader but in the more recent game editions it seems to have been replaced by the specific Volcano and Nova cannons. Hellgun :A hellgun is an upgraded lasgun which fires a substantially stronger beam, using a series of focusing lenses and a completely revamped power feed to give it a far greater armour-penetration factor compared the typical lasgun. However, the higher power output requires superior quality power cells or a backpack power supply to keep maintained, and the complex gun system requires more time and resources to manufacture and repair - as well as more training to get the most out of. This makes it more costly to field, so it is not generally issued to the average Imperial Guardsman. However, Storm Troopers and Grenadiers are always equipped with a hellgun as standard to take full advantage of their superior training and weapons expertise. Hellpistol :The hellpistol corresponds to the laspistol the same way the hellgun corresponds to the lasgun - it is more deadly and only slightly heavier than the laspistol. However, it is correspondingly more expensive in terms of materials and manpower to manufacture and are usually found with grenadier or storm trooper sergeants, although higher-ranking officers also have access to this weapon by virtue of their higher rank. Some Inquisitors will also use this weapon as a matter of preference. Lascannon :The powerful lascannon is one of the favourite anti-tank weapons of the Imperial Guard. Its high strength and armour-piercing ability make it a formidable weapon and when it is used in twin-linked mounts, it becomes even deadlier. However, it is very heavy and power-consuming, hence is usually installed on vehicles, and certain two-man teams are equipped with a single turret-mounted version. To accommodate the increased power output, the lascannon has become the largest man-portable form of the lasgun, the barrel being several times larger in diameter and length. Space Marines also make extensive use of the lascannon; it is used in heavy weapon squads (Devastators), Dreadnoughts, Predator Annihilators, and Land Raiders. Twin Lascannon are mounted on Imperial Thunderbolt and Lightening Fighters. Lasgun :The lasgun is the standard-issue weapon for all Imperial Guardsmen. It fires a focused pinpoint laser bolt, which is effective when used en masse, but considerably less effective when used singly. However, they are powerful enough to remove an unarmoured human limb in a single blast, although these shots are individually not as effective against durable alien bodies or heavy armour. :Lasguns are powered by small rechargeable power packs. The power packs are extremely reliable that they can be recharged by exposing them to direct sunlight or by throwing them in an open flame. This in-universe feature of the lasgun does not make an impact in the Warhammer 40,000 game, where ammunition is not a factor, but is implemented in the Necromunda tabletop skirmish game. In Necromunda, lasguns can easily pass ammunition rolls which check whether a particular weapon has run out of ammo. :Certain types of lasgun have specific uses, such as the more powerful long las which is a term used to refer to modified sniper lasguns, usually because they bear longer barrels and range. The lascarbine is a carbine form of the lasgun, designed for special operations and units, usually employed by drop troopers or scout units of the Imperial Guard. It is light and compact, allowing it to be easily stowed away so that it does not interfere with the carrier's mobility. It was used by the Tanith First & Only, Elysian Drop Troops, Catachans and Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn. Laspistol :The laspistol is the pistol form of the lasgun, and operates in a similar way. It is suitable for quick use rather than firepower or range, and is often used in conjunction with a close combat weapon. Many laspistols have power packs mounted in front of the pistol's grip rather than within the grip itself, so that heat from the power cell can be quickly dissipated and the power cell quickly changed when depleted. While it is more likely to be hit when exposed and cause a potentially debilitating explosion, the likeliness of this occurring is outweighed by the benefits. :Laspistols are carried primarily by Imperial Guard officers and advisers, including Commissars, Techpriest Enginseers and Sanctioned Psykers. Some dedicated close combat units of the Imperial Guard, such as Rough Riders and special weapon squads can also be armed with laspistols. Multilaser :The multilaser is a multiple-barreled laser weapon that fires a torrent of laser beams, similar to a pulse laser. It is described as a lower-powered, multiple-shot version of the vehicle-destroying lascannon. :Multilasers have always been used primarily by the armies of the Imperial Guard. They are often mounted on light vehicles that serve either as transports or scouts, for infantry work. Imperial Guard Chimeras and Sentinels are among the few vehicles that are known to mount multilasers. Turbolaser Destructor :A Titan weapon - usually seen on Warlord, Reaver, and Warhound patterns. They are not only far more powerful than lascannons, they can also shoot at two targets. Volcano Cannon :The Volcano Cannon is the most powerful ground vehicle-mounted laser weapon, and is used exclusively by Titans and the Shadowsword super-heavy tank. It is primarily meant to target huge objects and obliterate them with a single shot. Such targets usually include other Titan-sized opponents and minor hive cities. In earlier editions of Epic, it was referred to as the Deathray, automatically causing critical hits on war engines. Melta weapons Melta weapons work by producing a small scale fusion reaction using a pyrum petrol fuel mix. This is projected as a blast of incredible heat. They have a short range but are very powerful weapons and are favoured for use against armoured targets. Inferno pistol *The Inferno pistol is a pistol version but is rare. Commander Dante, of the Blood Angels is the most well known but they are also used by the Ordo Hereticus and the militant arm of the Order, the Sisters of Battle. Meltagun :The meltagun is commonly found as special weapon. Common imperial slang for meltaguns for them include cookers or vape guns. Multi-melta :The multi-melta is a larger version of the meltagun. It has double the range of a meltagun. Unlike their smaller cousins, multi-meltas are not commonly carried by infantry. The only foot troops known to carry them include Sisters of Battle, Space Marine Devastators and Imperial Servitors. It is more often found mounted on vehicles, such as Space Marine Land Speeders and Sisters of Battle Immolators. Other melta weapons *Meltabomb (see grenades section) Plasma weapons Plasma weapons use magnetic fields to accelerate balls of extremely hot gases (plasma) towards the target. Although the guns themselves are quite temperamental, and technology has been changed or lost (sometimes to the point of near obscurity), plasma weapons find regular use throughout the armies of the Imperium. They are difficult to maintain, but they are worth the risk on the field, as they have a long range and quite high strength. Their power is countered by poor cooling, and they can build up dangerous levels of heat with continuous operation. On these occasions, they will explosively vent the built up heat, killing the operator. They are found at three main sizes the Plasma pistol, the Plasma gun, and the Plasma Cannon which is a support weapon either carried in a squad or fitted to vehicles. The Leman Russ Executioner, uses a Plasma Destructor as a primary weapon. Plasma Annihilator The Plasma Annihilator is the largest known plasma weapon, second only to the capital ship-mounted nova cannon. It is mounted on the Imperator Titan and delivers sufficient firepower to be considered a "Titan killer". Not much is known about these weapons, beyond their awesome destructive capability. Plasma Blastgun Among the largest versions of Plasma Cannons, these are the main weaponry of Stormblade Super Heavy Tanks. They are also commonly mounted on scout titans such as the Warhound, as one of the most powerful anti-tank weapons they can carry, while battle titans such as the Reaver and Warlord may use them as well. Plasma cannon :The plasma cannon is a heavy weapon that relies on plasma technology to deliver lethal energy balls. It is much longer-ranged than the plasma gun, and has a wider blast radius. Analogs of this weapon found in other Warhammer 40,000 factions are the kustom mega-blasta of the Orks, the Dark Eldar disintegrator and the Eldar starcannon. :The term plasma cannon was first used to refer to the weapon during the third edition release of the Warhammer 40,000 rules set. Prior to the third edition, the cannons now referred to as plasma cannons were known as heavy plasma guns. :As a plasma weapon, the plasma cannon is prone to severely wounding or killing its wielder by overheating. Because of this, only a select few infantry units are known to carry plasma cannons, including Space Marine Devastators and Gun Servitors. Plasma cannons are more commonly seen mounted on vehicles, such as in the side-sponsons of Leman Russ Demolishers. Plasma Destructor The Plasma Destructor is a unique plasma weapon which is mounted in the Leman Russ Executioner. It is the most powerful plasma weapon aside from the ones mounted on Imperial Titans, occupying a middle ground between the Plasma Cannon and the Plasma Blastgun. It is an extremely temperamental weapon that due to its massive power requirements, is often criticised by crew for being unable to operate in sustained engagements. However, it has the capabilities to penetrate most known armour and its extreme destructive potential is the reason that many Imperial Guard commanders include at least one Leman Russ Executioner in their armoured formations. Plasma gun :The plasma gun is a rifle-sized plasma weapon common to many of the forces of the Imperium. Plasma pistol :The plasma pistol is a shorter-ranged, pistol version of the plasma gun. Missile launchers Cyclone missile launcher The ' Cyclone Missile Launcher' is a missile launcher fitted on the shoulders of terminator. It is connected to targeting systems on the terminator's gauntlet allowing the missiles and other terminator weapons to be fired more accurately. Several Vehicles in the Imperium also mount remote controlled missile launchers. A variant of the Dreadnought, dubbed "Hellfire" in Dawn of War, mounts a missle launcher in place of its powerfist. This reduce the effectiveness of the Dreadnought in close combat(reduced strength, attacks and the loss of armour piercing) but allows for a dedicated long range fire platform. Exorcist launcher The Sisters of Battle also have a special launcher known as the Exorcist, which is solely mounted on its namesake vehicle (built on a Rhino frame). In some ways, it is similer to the Whirlwind launcher of the Space Marines, however, where as Whirlwind fires a large missile, the Exorcist fires many smaller ones that do not have the "Blast" rule and requires a roll on a D6 to see how many missiles are fired (some speculate this may be a representation of the weapon being extremely old and temperamental, while others claim/joke that this represents the Sisters of Battle enthusiasm of cleansing the Emperors enemies) Havoc launcher Chaos also mounts missile launchers (dubbed the Havoc Launcher) on the hulls of their vehicles. Unlike its imperial equivalent, the Hunter Killer Missile, the Havoc Launcher fires salvos of frag missiles. Hunter-killer missile Imperial Vehicles can also mount a "Hunter Killer" missile. In essence this is a Krak Missle with unlimited range. Missile launcher These launchers fire two types of grenade/missile, Frag and Krak. Frag projectiles (short for fragmentation) are designed to spray an area with shrapnel, making them useful against lightly armoured infantry. Krak projectiles cover less area but they have improved penetrating capabilities, making them useful for either heavily armoured infantry or moderately armoured vehicles. Mortar The mortar has the ability to bombard enemy positions from behind cover. As such the vulnerability of Guardsmen is reduced and they survive longer. Although with indirect fire abilities the mortar is not exceptionally strong against more powerful troops - and certainly not against tanks. The rarer Griffon siege mortar has a rather larger explosive force than its man-portable variants, and is an excellent bunker-buster when equipped with specialist siege shells. It is usually mounted on chimera hulls to provide mobile support. Slug-throwers Assault cannon The assault cannon is a six-barreled, self-loading automatic weapon, effective against infantry targets and light vehicles at close to medium range. The weapon's large size and tremendous fire rate require special means to sustain, so the assault cannon is normally mounted on vehicles or walkers such as Dreadnoughts, or specially damped and fitted to Terminator armour. It is also a rare privilege for the Blood Angels as their close assault Baal Predator tanks sport a twin linked assault cannon in the turret. The anti-infantry Land Raider Crusader has also has a similar dual assault cannon mount (while the standard Land Raider has a dual heavy bolter). Until 3rd edition, Imperial Guard Sentinels also mounted an assault cannon as standard, but this was revised to instead have them carry a variety of weapons more common to the rest of the Imperial Guard weapon list. Although the assault cannon lacks the range of other rapid-fire guns such as the heavy bolter and the autocannon, its enormous rate of fire enables it to literally shred its way through most targets, punishing them with thousands of rounds per minute. Assault cannons are extremely potent at medium to close range, against armoured infantry and moderately armoured vehicles, while heavy bolters are only effective against lighted armoured targets and auto cannons have a slower firing rate. The assault cannon epitomizes the deadliness of elite Terminator squads who teleport behind the enemy's front line and open up full-automatic fire, spreading carnage and terror. In earlier incarnations of the game the assault cannon was notoriously fickle and prone to jamming, sometimes stopping with enough force to detonate the weapon and kill the user. In the 3rd edition, jamming has been reduced to a slight (1/216) chance and in the 4th edition of the game, the jamming rules have been removed, with additional hitting power known as rending. This could be due to refinement in the weapon's research, similar to the transition from the combi-bolter to the storm bolter. Assault cannons are used by Planetary Defence Forces on rare occasions as a stand-mounted defensive weapon, and are also found on the Destroyer variant of the Marauder bomber. Autocannon :While autopistols and autoguns are similar to their las-variants, autocannons are unlike their lascannon counterparts. Autocannons are rapid-fire heavy weapons designed to eliminate heavily armoured infantry or light vehicles, and are often used by Imperial Guard heavy weapons teams in battle, due to its versatility and reliability. Autocannons have better penetration than heavy bolters, while greater range than assault cannons, but have a slower rate of fire. Four Autocannons are mounted on the noses of Imperial Thunderbolt Fighters. Autogun :Autogun'''s are automatic weapons which fire solid-slug ammunition propelled by one of various methods, including the use of compressed gases. The ammunition used by these weapons are caseless ammunition. Autoguns are still popular among soldiers of the Imperial Guard for reasons such as while having a similar calibre, the bullets are capable of causing bleeding whereas a lasgun's beam cauterises wounds instantly. Also its noise and visual effects are more useful against Orks. :It was the standard-issue weapon for the Imperial Guard until the 32nd millennium. Autopistol :An '''autopistol is a pistol weapon that operates on the same principles as the autogun. It shoots the same caseless projectiles used by autoguns in shorter bursts. Heavy stubber A heavy stubber is a slug firing weapon based upon an old design (aesthetically resembling a M2HB machine gun), and is fairly common and reliable. Its high rate of fire makes up for its lack of strength and armour-piercing abilities. It is an ideal support weapon for low-tech worlds that cannot look after laser weapons through technological or resource limitations. Heavy stubbers are often pintle mounted and used as close defence weapons on Imperial vehicles, when the rarer storm bolters are not available. The Heavy Stubber has relatively poor armor-penetration factor, as it simply fires large-caliber bullets, but it has overwhelmingly better range than the Storm Bolter, so it does continue to see use in even well-equipped armies. The Lost and the Damned often steal these from planetary defenses and are a common sight in their shambling ranks. Ripper gun Ogryns are equipped with the Ripper gun which is a shotgun built to their scale. It is a short range weapon firing several shells at once which helps combat the poor aim of the average Ogryn. They are fired to soften up the enemy before the Ogryns charge into close combat. Ripper guns are particularly robustly built so that they can be used as clubs. These guns can also have "Ripper Saws." These are one of the only weapons an Ogryn can use, due to the Ogryns' immense size and stupidity. Shotgun An old weapon, much the same as the heavy stubber, which fires solid slugs that burst into submunitions to spread out over a wider area. Most Guardsmen that use the shotgun prefer the double-barrelled version, and its reliability makes it the mainstay of the Elysian Drop Troopers, who prefer it over the lasgun when entering hostile drop zones. The Adeptus Arbites also use the shotgun for crowd control and urban conditions and have developed special 'Executioner' shells for them. Shotguns are commonly used by criminal lowlifes in the lawless regions of most hive cities, where a large variety of specialist ammunition is used, including man-stopper rounds, modified bolt rounds and incendiary shells. Imperial navy ships carry shotguns for the crew to use during rare boarding actions or, more frequently, against uprisings by crewmen aboard the ship. Space Marine Scout squads are also known to use shotguns in their missions. Sniper rifle There are also sniper rifles which use solid slug ammunition - although, like other auto weapons, they are restricted by heavier ammunition. The advantage the slug-thrower has over its light based opponent is that fewer enemies will recognize the report of the rifle, as opposed to a long-las' ruby beam. Grenades Grenade Launcher These launchers fire two types of grenade, frag and krak. Grenades, naturally, are less powerful than missiles, but are easier to fire on the move. Grenade types Anti-plant grenade Frag grenade A small hand held explosive device ment to hurl shrapnal in all directions. In different Warhammer 40,000 novels the space marine variety is described in one of two ways, either disc shaped with a button in the center that can be pressed repeatedly in order to determine how long until it explodes. Or a small egg shape. Both kinds of space marine grenade designs are described as "micro-grenades" and are apparently smaller. Krak grenade Grenades ment to be used against hardened targets such as armored vehicles or buildings, etc. Meltabomb *The meltabomb is a grenade version of the technology Rad grenade Vortex grenade Conversion beamer The Conversion beamer is a heavy weapon that fires a burst of energy that turns the material of the target into more energy. As such it is equally effective against large targets as small ones. On the other hand the beam has to be held very steady to achieve the effect so the weapon cannot be used on the move. The beamer was dropped from the WH40K games at the publishing of the 3rd edition of the rules. Needler :The needlegun and needle pistol (or needler in general) are silent and deadly weapons that uses both laser power and poisoned needles. The weapon fires a laser bolt like the lasgun, but, a millisecond later, fires a needle. The bolt melts and cuts through armour, leaving the flesh (or other vulnerable parts) vulnerable to the needle, which knocks out or kills the target. It is a valuable weapon which needs specialized ammo and care - even more so than the sniper lasgun - and is therefore usually reserved for more elite troops or outfits. Webber The webber fires a "net" of sticky material and as such is intended to immobilize rather than kill targets. It was introduced in WH40K Rogue Trader but later dropped from the background. Heavy (vehicle-mounted) weapons Battle Cannon Battle Cannons, the standard weapon for the Leman Russ Battle Tank, are formidable and can deal significant damage from a long distance. The cannon devastates an area and may be fired from behind cover. The sheer power of this weapon makes it a good choice for most armies. Mega Battle Cannon The Mega Battle Cannon is a larger version of the Battle Cannon and fires rocket propelled ammunition. It is the main armament of the Baneblade tank. Vanquisher Cannon A more complex variant of the Battle Cannon, the technology to create Vanquisher Cannons is held by only a few Forge Worlds. Its most obvious feature is that it is almost twice as long as the standard battlecannon. It uses specialised armour piercing shells to take down enemy tanks from afar. Vanquisher Cannon-armed Leman Russes are often used as command tanks, where the veteran crew's experience can make the best use of the weapon. Conqueror Cannon The Conqueror Cannon is a lightweight alternative to the Battle Cannon used on Leman Russ tanks. Although the cannon has a shorter range and fires smaller shells, the drastic reduction in recoil allows the vehicle to fire with more accuracy on the move. The only Forge World producing them in large numbers was Gryphonne IV. Demolisher Cannon Mounted on the Imperial Guard Leman Russ Demolisher and Space Marine Vindicator, the Demolisher Cannon is a weapon designed to get up close and personal before it is fired. It is among the strongest weapons fielded by the Imperial Guard at regiment level, the sheer damage it is capable of doing is enough reason to risk getting so close, as well as the improved armour on the tank to increase its survivability. It is most often used in a bunker-buster role, by driving up close to enemy fortifications and firing into them at very short range, and allowing allied forces to assault through the breach. They are also used in urban areas, where they are aimed at the base of an enemy held building and fired, causing the building to collapse. Earthshaker Cannon The Earthshaker Cannon is a very long ranged weapon, capable of bombarding the rear of the enemy camp without having to be anywhere near it. Its shells are packed with powerful explosives that will destroy nearly anything within a sizable radius. While it is not as strong as the Demolisher Cannon in terms of brute explosive force, its remains an invaluable weapon thanks to its range, and the ability to use indirect fire. Before being named as the Earthshaker cannon, the gun on the Basilisk self propelled gun was reported as the "Macro-cannon". Deathstrike Cannon A very large long ranged cannon weapon that was available on early-style Warlord Titans. It replaced the head potentially giving the Titan five weapon mounts, except that then a carapace mount position had to be given over to a fire control tower. (Citadel Catalogue 1991) Inferno Gun A massive flamethrower weapon used mostly on Warhound Scout Titans and Hellhound Fast Attack Tanks. Whirlwind Missile Launcher Whirlwind Missile Launchers are turret-mounted multiple-missile launchers used by the Space Marines as mobile artillery. The missile launchers are capable of firing ballistic missile that are effective against both infantry and vehicles, and can also be modified to rapidly deploy minefields via the specialist Castellan missiles. Whirlwind launchers are always found on the Whirlwind tank used by the Space Marines, although there exists a special Land Raider variant, the Helios, which has been modified to carry a Whirlwind launcher. Support weapons Mole Mortar The Mole Mortar fires a shell that travels underground to its target rather than through the air. It is useful for attacking burrowing vehicles and the foundations of buildings. Thudd gun The Thudd gun is a quadruple barreled short range artillery weapon on a mobile mounting. Also, as it was once out of production but forgeworld has recently released a new version with experimental rules for use in games of warhammer 40k. Tarantula The Tarantula is not an individual weapon but a weapon mounting that can be moved readily about the battlefield. It is able to mount two heavy weapons. Rapier The Rapier is again a weapon mount rather than a weapon. It is a small tracked mount that can carry a multi-laser - the multilaser being too large to be carried by a trooper in the same manner as the lascannon. Note on Chaos Marines It should also be noted that much of the weapons and equipment used by the Chaos Space Marine Legions also come from this list—especially the equipment wielded by Space Marines. Since the Horus Heresy, the Imperium has made some advances in technology; thus much of the Chaos Marines' equipment is of older design, or the Chaos Marines simply have restricted or no access to some of the items listed above. For example, the Chaos Marines possess plasma weapons - however, their plasma cannons, being much older, are simply too large to be carried by a man; thus they are always vehicle-mounted. Rather than Stormbolters, which were designed around the time of the Heresy, the Chaos Marines possess older combi-bolters—which are essentially two normal bolters combined into a single gun, but the effect is not quite as effective as the Stormbolter. This has, however, given Chaos pintle-mounted combi-bolters a special utility unknown to Imperial vehicles: the weapon can be adapted to consist of a single bolter combined with a single-shot flamer or meltagun. Further still, the Chaos Marines have extremely limited access to jump packs (which were designed shortly prior to the Heresy), and no access to assault cannons, psycannons or the special ammunition types for bolters (except inferno bolts), as all of these were invented after the Heresy. However, some equipment is replaced by similar daemonic gear. For example, some Chaos Marines can be seen with mutated wings, which act similar to jump packs. While Chaos Marines do not have Artificer Armour (a type of power armour which is well crafted so that it affords better protection), they can have their armour mutated by the powers of Chaos, creating Daemon Armour, which is similar to Artificer Armour. Lastly, the Iron Warriors Legion is known for salvaging Imperial siege equipment, such as the Imperial Guard Basilisk (an artillery piece which carries the Earthshaker cannon) and the Space Marine Vindicator. Bibliography * * * * References See also *Equipment of the Imperium (Warhammer 40,000) *Vehicles of the Imperium (Warhammer 40,000) *Vehicles of the Imperial Guard (Warhammer 40,000) *Vehicles of the Space Marines (Warhammer 40,000) *Weapons, equipment, and vehicles of the Craftworld Eldar (Warhammer 40,000) *Weapons, equipment, and vehicles of the Necrons Category:Warhammer 40,000 technology Category:Science fiction weapons